


Der Teufel lügt nicht

by confused_wolf_puppy



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Lucifer, Lucifer Feels, POV Lucifer, Therapy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_wolf_puppy/pseuds/confused_wolf_puppy
Summary: Lucifer hat eine weitere Therapie-Sitzung bei Linda und die beiden erzielen einen Durchbruch. Linda klärt, warum Lucifer nicht lügt und weshalb er denkt, dass alle ihn manipulieren wollen.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 6





	Der Teufel lügt nicht

**Author's Note:**

> Zeitlich einzuordnen etwa nach der ersten Hälfte der fünften Staffel.

„… Und dann hat Cloe…“   
„Lucifer, Stopp!“, energisch unterbrach Linda Lucifers Schimpftirade, „Es hat nicht immer jeder auf dich abgesehen. Ich frage mich sowieso schon eine Weile, wo diese Angst herkommt.“

„Linda, ich bitte dich! Was den für eine Angst? Ich habe keine Angst!“, verlegen versuchte Lucifer seine Unsicherheit mit einem Lächeln zu überspielen.   
Kurz saß Linda still da, überlegte was sie sagen könnte, ohne dass der Teufel gleich wieder aufspringen und es als Humbug abtun würde. 

„Ok Lucifer. Nennen wir es nicht Angst. Sagen wir du hast eine Befürchtung. Du befürchtest Cloe würde dich hintergehen, aber wenn du zurück denkst ist es nicht nur Cloe. Den ersten Schluss, den du aus einer Situation ziehst, ist, dass jemand versucht dich zu manipulieren. Wieso?“

Tatsächlich war Lucifer bereit gewesen gleich lautstark los zu protestieren. Etwas in dem was Linda ihm entgegengeworfen hatte ließ ihn zögern. Er lehnte sich wieder zurück in das weiche Sofa und dachte genau nach.   
„Wer sagt mir denn, dass ich jemandem vertrauen kann?“  
„Es gibt keine Garantie, dass man nicht verletzt wird. Das ist der Punkt von Vertrauen, man kann sich nie zu hundert Prozent sicher sein. Das heißt aber nicht, dass es etwas Schlechtes sich jemandem zu öffnen. Du hast mir doch gesagt, dass du gern weiter mit Cloe arbeiten willst, obwohl sie dich verletzlich macht.“

Der Teufel schnaubte: „Selbst der Detective hat mich schon einmal angelogen.“   
„Gut Lucifer, aber oftmals lügen Menschen nicht um einem zu schaden, sondern weil sie glauben sich oder uns beschützen zu müssen.“   
„So ein Schwachsinn. Ich lüge nicht, ich lasse den Menschen eine Wahl. Ich bin nicht für die Gefühle anderer verantwortlich.“   
Seine Stimme war immer weiter in Wallung geraten. Der Zorn, war bis in sein Inneres vorgedrungen und spiegelte sich nun durch seine glühenden Augen nach außen. 

Ungewollt zuckte Linda zurück, überspielte dies allerdings und rückte professionell erscheinend wieder ihre Brille zurück.   
„Willst du mir nicht stattdessen erzählen wie es zu dem Beschluss kam, dass du nicht lügen willst?“   
Verächtlich strich der Höllenfürst seinen Anzug glatt.  
„Wozu soll das gut sein?“  
„Nicht das ich es für einen sehr edlen Entschluss von dir halte, aber ich glaube dem Ganzen könnte ein Trauma zugrunde liegen, warum du denkst, dass dir jeder schaden möchte“  
„Unsinn, aber gut… es ist schon eine ganze Ewigkeit her…“, in seine Gedanken verstrickt sprach der Teufel weiter, 

„Damals war ich noch im Himmel, bei all meinen Geschwistern. Inzwischen kennst du ja einige von ihnen. Michael kommt übrigens auch in dieser Geschichte vor. Um genau zu sein hat er sogar eine sehr tragende Rolle darin.   
Dad hatte noch nicht einmal die Erde geschaffen, wobei ich glaube, dass die Pläne zu dem Zeitpunkt schon da waren. 

Ich habe diese Erinnerung versucht seit Jahrhunderten aus meinem Kopf wegzuschieben, das braucht gerade etwas… 

Es war nicht immer nur die Welt und die Menschheit, die zu Streitereien zwischen Mom und Dad geführt haben. Probleme hatten sie auch vorher schon. Wahrscheinlich hat Mom nur versucht einen Sündenbock zu finden warum ihre Ehe mit Dad in die Brüche ging.   
Jedenfalls waren die Beiden mal wieder in eine sehr heftige Auseinandersetzung verwickelt, was ich zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht wusste. Mom kam auf mich zu. Anfangs vermied sie es unser Gespräch zu meinem Vater zu lenken, aber irgendwann kamen immer mehr wertende Aussagen hinzu. 

Dad entging natürlich nicht, dass sie versuchte mich auf ihre Seite zu ziehen und statt mit mir zu reden versuchte er nun seinerseits, mich in nach seinem Ermessen zu manipulieren.   
Dabei ging es in keinster Weise darum sachlich mit dem Anderen umzuspringen, sondern Schwachpunkte zu finden und diese zum eigenen Vorteil auszuspielen.   
Und was mache ich? Naiv wie ich war stehe ich weiterhin zwischen den Fronten und lasse mich hin und her schubsen, ohne zu hinterfragen, dass sie mir Honig ums Maul schmieren.   
Beide haben mir das blau vom Himmel versprochen, mich mit ihrer sogenannten Liebe nur so überschüttet.   
Das ging über Jahre so, ein Streit zwischen Gott und der Göttin der Schöpfung kann sich auf himmlische Zeitmaße übertragen.   
Eine Lüge folgte der nächsten. Im Nachhinein kann ich nicht mal sagen, was wirklich echt war. Meine Liebe zu ihnen war nichts weiter als ein Werkzeug, dass sie so benutzen, wie es ihnen gerade lieb war. Ich war nichts weiter als eine Marionette. 

Und dreimal darfst du nun raten, wer dieses morbide Spielchen aufgelöst hatte!  
\- Natürlich nicht wegen Respekt oder Brüderlichkeit mir gegenüber; Nein, Michael hat es alleine deshalb getan, weil er fand, Mom und Dad könnten ihm wieder etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit zukommen lassen.   
Er wäre nicht Michael, wenn er nicht meine Befürchtungen genutzt hätte, um die Situation in seine Richtung zu wenden.   
So sehr ich ihn auch dafür hasste, meine heile kleine Welt zerstört zu haben, hatte er doch recht gehabt, was ihre Absichten anbelangte. 

Ich versuchte beide mit ihrem Verhalten mir gegenüber zu konfrontieren, aber sie stritten es ab und logen mir, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ins Gesicht. Jedenfalls bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als sich beide wieder vertrugen. Das Kriegsbeil wurde begraben, ohne irgendetwas an ihrem Verhalten zu verändern. Und was haben sie getan, um sich bei mir zu entschuldigen und zu rechtfertigen, dass sie mich zu ihren Zwecken missbraucht hatten? – Rein gar nichts.   
Dad hat sogar gelacht und es abgewunken, es wäre alles nur eine Nichtigkeit gewesen. Mir hatte ja niemand geschadet. 

Da habe ich mir geschworen, dass ich niemals so werden würde, wie meine Eltern und ich habe beschlossen nicht zu lügen.“

Erschöpft ließ sich Lucifer zurück in das Sofa sinken. Ohne dass es ihm bewusst war, war er in Rage geraten und hatte sich immer hitziger in seine Erzählungen gestürzt. Nun wischte er sich die Schweißperlen von der Stirn und wartete zögerlich auf eine Reaktion von Linda, die grübelnd in ihrem Stuhl wippte.   
Seine Wut auf Cloe hingegen war verraucht. Nichts was sie je tun würde, würde ihn so verletzten, und die Altlast, die bis dahin auf seinen Schultern lag, war Grund seiner Ängste gewesen. 

„Ich muss zu Cloe…“, murmelte der Höllenfürst in seinen Bart. 

Er wollte nichts weiter, als jetzt sofort aus der Praxis zu stürmen und den Detective in seine Arme zu schließen.   
Schließlich brauchte er sie. Gerade jetzt, wo doch sein Inneres so aufgewühlt war, sehnte er sich nach dem Gefühl, das ihn berauschte, wenn er Cloe fest umschlossen an seine Brust drückte und ihren süßlichen Geruch einsog. 

„Lucifer Moment bitte! Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das sehr überwältigend für dich war, aber jetzt ist es wichtig, sich diesen Gefühlen zu stellen und deine Geschichte mit mir zu teilen, war schon ein wichtiger Schritt, aber du darfst jetzt nicht aufhören!  
Wie hast du dich gefühlt, als Micheal dir offenbart hat, dass deine Eltern nicht aus Liebe, sondern Eigennutz gehandelt haben?“

Lucifer brummte genervt, über die Tatsache noch weiter über seine Eltern nachdenken zu müssen: „Verraten. Wütend. Zornig. Ich wollte jemandem weh tun. Wie soll ich mich wohl gefühlt haben, Linda. Lass mich jetzt bitte gehen.“

„Nicht vielleicht auch ein bisschen verletzt, oder hilflos. Vielleicht auch etwas traurig?“ 

„Wenn ich das zugebe, sind wir dann fertig?“

„Lucifer, unsere Sitzungen sind nicht dazu da, um dir Schaden zu zufügen. Du sollst dich mit deinen Gefühlen beschäftigen, damit es dir danach besser geht. Und manchmal, wird es leider schlechter, bevor es dann besser werden kann. 

Überleg mal, dass auch deine Eltern, nicht komplett böse gehandelt haben. Versteh mich jetzt nicht falsch, es war grausam von ihnen dich so in ihre Probleme mit hineinzureißen, aber ihnen war vielleicht nicht bewusst, wie sehr sie dich damit treffen. Sie hatten es ganz sicher nicht auf dich abgesehen.   
Ich wünschte das könnte ich auch von Michael sagen. Vielleicht ist es dir ja zu hören, dass er seinen Hass nur so nach außen trägt, weil er selbst nicht mit sich im Reinen ist. 

Weder du noch ich können die Vergangenheit ändern, Lucifer. Doch wir können entscheiden, was davon unser Handeln beeinflusst und was wir einfach hinnehmen müssen. 

Also los jetzt! Ich hab schon genug deiner wertvollen Zeit verplempert, jetzt lauf endlich los zu Cloe, das willst du doch unbedingt tun!“ 

Dafür brauchte Lucifer keine weitere Aufforderung mehr. Es kam ihm mehr als passend, dass er seine Flügel wiederhatte.


End file.
